1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for the pull tab of a slide fastener ("zipper") slider.
2.0 Prior Art
Many ornamental attachments have been known which are attachable to the slider pull tabs of a zipper to make the later more attractive or easier to operate. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,219,881 and 1,243,458 show a tape or bow attached to the slider of a zipper. U.S. Pat. No. 1,302,606 shows a cord attached to the slider of the zipper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,851, a pull member is attached to the slider of a zipper.